Many enterprise customers continue to look for ways to save costs from their infrastructure investments. Costs associated with printing are one factor associated with overall costs of enterprise customers. Various factors can influence the costs associated with printing and enterprise customers want ways to control these factors and costs.
Enterprise customers that generate large print volumes want insight into who is generating the print volumes so overages can be charged back to individuals or departments. Currently deployed enterprise print governance solutions have become ubiquitous, to the point where users often ignore pop-up messages associated with the enterprise print governance solutions or just click-through the messages without reading them.